


Cool for the Summer

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Kurt had come to college for a fresh start and to have fun. He certainly wasn't planning on sleeping around. He respected himself far too much for that. Why then did Blaine Anderson have to be so irresistible?





	Cool for the Summer

Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite

********

Burt’s words had always stuck with Kurt… about how he mattered and how he shouldn’t throw himself around. He’d escaped the homophobic town of Lima (where other gay guys were either very scarce, or so deep in the closet for fear of how they’d be treated) to find romance.. a boyfriend, not to sleep around. He didn’t agree with his father on everything, but this is one thing that he did agree with him on. He didn’t want his first sexual experiences in college to be tinged with regret. He wanted them to be special.

This is why Kurt found it hard to explain Blaine Anderson.

They already knew each other from a few shared classes.. and whilst it would be fair to say they were friends, in reality Blaine was friends with everyone. But Kurt was head over heels for Blaine.. remembering word for word every conversation they’d shared.. every smile Blaine had given him. He’d taken over Kurt’s daydreams.. and at night his dreams would be so vivid and real that he’d often wake in the early hours with a throbbing erection that could only be relieved with his hand. (Thank goodness he had his own room). Blaine on the other hand probably just saw Kurt as another college buddy.

Kurt had decided to stay in New York for the summer, NYADA offering lots of extra short courses which would be great for his resumé. It also meant he could carry on with his job in a local coffee shop. Of course there were also more parties than usual.. and he could barely contain himself when he spotted Blaine across the crowded room in the apartment of a friend of a friend one Friday night. He’d been so glad he’d made his usual effort with his outfit and hair.

They’d ended up chatting over a few beers.. finding quite a lot in common. When the party was down to a few stragglers, Kurt had invited Blaine back to his room.. completely out of character for him, but he’d felt so comfortable with Blaine that he’d done it anyway.

Sex with Blaine turned out to be a lot of fun. Blaine was as active in bed as he was in so many other things, sitting in Kurt’s lap and energetically riding him amidst much laughter. Things became serious as the pressure built as they kissed and moaned into each others mouths. It was intimate and amazing.

Kurt had worried the next day. Perhaps Blaine had sex with guys all the time and wouldn’t think Kurt was anyone special. He tried to be upset that he’d gone against everything he believed in, taking Blaine back to his room for a night of sex.. having fallen for Blaine’s charms, but he couldn’t be. Despite the fact that he’d had, in effect, had a hook up.. everything had just felt so right.

His main worry was what would happen next. Were they just friends who’d had sex, who would just say ‘hi’ to each other next time their paths crossed? Or was there a chance of more between them? Kurt hoped there could be more as Blaine was everything he’d hoped.. and more. Would Blaine look at him like some needy weirdo if he suggested a coffee date or a movie? He hadn’t even thought to ask Blaine for his phone number.

Kurt needn’t have worried, for a few hours later Blaine was knocking on his door.. pizza box in hand.. looking all sorts of sexy and gorgeous.

“You haven’t got plans have you?” Blaine smiled, his eyes twinkling.

“I have now,” Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine into his room.

They ate the pizza, then spent the evening making out on Kurt’s bed while ’Moulin Rouge’ played in the background. They ended up naked again.. Blaine doing naughty things with his mouth which had Kurt crying out in ecstasy. Kurt loved it.

**********

Two weeks on, Kurt was having the best summer ever. He was currently enjoying Blaine pounding in to him from behind, his feet planted firmly on the floor as he was bent over his desk… He’d thought he’d be in a relationship before he would perform this intimate act with anyone, but Blaine fitted him so perfectly and it just felt so right when they were together. Kurt couldn’t get enough of Blaine or his beautiful body.

Since they’d first got together, they’d seen each other almost every day.. opting to spend evenings in rather than socialising with their respective friends. People had starting asking Kurt if he and Blaine were dating… and he hated to admit that he didn’t really know. Far from saving himself for a time when he did have a boyfriend.. he had now given himself to someone who didn’t seem interested in being in an actual relationship. He couldn’t even blame Blaine, because Kurt was almost the biggest culprit. Having had a taste of Blaine’s body, he absolutely could not get enough of him. 

This latest sex marathon had started after their stage combat class the afternoon before. Charged with adrenaline they’d been stripping off their clothes as soon as they walked into Kurt’s room… coming in each others hands before they’d even made it to the bed.

After, they’d made love laid out on the bed… taking their time to explore each others bodies. As much as Kurt loved it when they were desperate and grappling for each other, this change of tempo for them was wonderful. Kurt’s body was thrumming pleasantly as he enjoyed the slow build up… his orgasm off the scale after hours of teasing. 

They’d slept tangled together, exhausted, waking again after a few hours to get each other off as they smiled dopily at each other. When they’d woken again the plan had been to shower and then go and get breakfast… but the sight of their early morning erections had them going for another round before they’d made it as far as the shower.

Kurt was on cloud nine.. but he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He still didn’t know where they stood. He’d love for he and Blaine to be boyfriends.. exclusive.. but he had the feeling they were just enthusiastic fuck buddies. They needed to talk.

*********

They were sitting in Kurt’s room a few days later, trying to learn lines for the small summer production their acting class was putting on… trying not to get distracted. Blaine’s phone buzzed with a text, the other boy glancing at the message. “Ooh.. Toby from my dance class is back in town. He wants to meet up with me for a drink later. Cool.. it’ll be great to catch up with him.”

Kurt felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew who Toby was.. and he also had seen the way Toby looked at Blaine. Kurt wanted to cry.

“You don’t mind do you babe?” Blaine asked tapping out a reply on his phone.

Kurt shrugged, unable to speak for fear of his voice cracking. Of course he minded. “Do what you like,” he mumbled.

“It’s not like we’re..” Blaine began, stopping when he saw the look on Kurt’s face.

“No. It’s not like we’re.. anything. You go ahead. Clive from up the corridor keeps asking me to go to that retro movie theatre with him. I might take him up on the offer,” Kurt snapped.

Blaine looked at him a little strangely. “Okay.”

“I think you should leave,” Kurt said, not even able to look Blaine in the eye. After everything they’d shared it had come to this so quickly.

“Fine.” Blaine gathered up his belongings and then he was gone.

********

Kurt sobbed for an hour after Blaine had gone. His was angry and jealous.. but he knew he had brought this on himself. This was the reason, all those years ago, that he was going to save himself for that special someone. He’d always dreamt of a boyfriend with romance playing as big a part in their relationship as sex. He’d compromised his beliefs.

He called his dad. He knew Burt would probably be disappointed in him, but he needed to talk to someone. Having spilled everything out to him down the phone, Burt surprised him. “You know, from everything you’ve told me I think you need to both get your heads out of the sand and admit how much you mean to each other.”

“You’re not angry at me?” Kurt asked.

“Look you’re old enough to make your own mistakes.. and I know you’re a good judge of character. This Blaine guy sounds like someone special.”

“He is. Yeah. Thanks dad.”

**********

Kurt was just contemplating going to buy himself a big tub of ice cream for his evening at home alone. He’d never had any intention of contacting Clive. He didn’t think he’d be very good company at the moment, even if he did.

There was a knock at his door, which he decided to ignore but the knocking persisted. He reluctantly opened up, surprised to see Blaine standing there.. a bunch of red roses in his hand. Kurt smiled a watery smile at the sight in front of him, aware his eyes were still red and puffy from his several rounds of crying. 

“Hi,” he said shyly.

“Kurt,” Blaine began.

“I thought you were seeing Toby?”

“Yeah well, turns out he had designs on me that didn’t really involve much talking.”

“Right.”

“I told him I wasn’t interested. I told him I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh?” Kurt breathed, “You did?”

“Kurt I’m sorry. So so sorry.” Blaine held out the flowers for Kurt to take, a small grin appearing on his face as Kurt took them in wonder. “Please forgive me.”

“Blaine.. you’ve nothing to be sorry for..” Kurt sighed, smelling the flowers with delight.

“No I’ve been an idiot. I’ve liked you for ages.. but then I got so caught up in everything we’ve been doing.. all the fantastic things we’ve been doing. I think we’re pretty good together.” Blaine’s smile was bright as he spoke.. and maybe a little hopeful.

“You’ve liked me for ages?”

“How could I not. You’re just the most interesting guy in the whole of this college.. and you’re gorgeous..”

“I’ve liked you for a long, long time too,” Kurt smiled “So… are we boyfriends now?”

“I think we have been all along really.. but we’ve been too blind to see it. However, I ‘would’ like to ask you out on an official date. Dinner for two at that french restaurant near Times Square. We might even see someone famous while we’re there.”

“Yes.” Kurt grinned. “I’d love that… Just not tonight.. I’m a mess.”

“Tomorrow. I’ll come and pick you up at 5 and we can spend some time sightseeing first.” 

“Of course. That sounds fantastic.”

“So I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait. You’re not going are you?”

“Well I wanted to do this properly. Like a real gentleman.”

Kurt scoffed loudly, pulling him inside by the hand. “It’s a little late to worry about that, don’t you think?”

“I guess when you put it like that..”

“Come on boyfriend. I think you owe me some make-up sex.”

********


End file.
